


法札-爹雙薩3P-黑道AU

by Noodles513



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 黑幫老大  Leopold (Solal)Leopold的親生兒子(三弟) Wolfgang(Mikelangelo)養子-大哥Salieri-(Laurent Bàn)養子-次子Antonio-(Florent Mothe)可能出現配對，LeopoldXSalieri (爹薩)、LeopoldXSalieri&Antonio(爹雙薩3P)、微雙薩情節若有不適，請自行避開，謝謝您。
Relationships: Leopold Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

坐擁黑幫市場的Leopold擁有一名獨子，Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，原先在孩子小的時候，他預設讓他成為自己的接班人，不料，當那男孩逐漸成長茁壯之後開始有了自己的想法，他拒絕了父親繼續留在組織。

「父親我要離開這個家，外面的世界是如此的寬廣，我不該留在這。」站在父親面前的Wolfgang高喊著自己的理念，他想自己決定人生，而不接受任何人的安排，嚮往自由的男人渴望闖出自己的世界。

Leopold知曉Wolfgang作為一名幫派分子的潛力，男孩從五歲便能夠無師自通拆解槍枝並將它重新組起，這並不是一般的孩子所能做到，他是個擁有天賦的天才。

誰會相信一名年幼的孩子拿起槍來是如此的順手？打靶成績更是能夠獲得滿靶。

坐在沙發上的年長男人將手中漸短的菸捻熄，手肘撐在交疊的雙腿之上，「你從未一個人離開過這個家，而且你離開這之後要去哪？做些什麼？」低沉嚴肅的嗓音質問著自己的孩子。

向後微退一步的Wolfgang隱忍著情緒，他從未讓自己的父親知道他的夢想，但此時此刻他不該繼續默不作聲，抬起頭後那對雙眼中閃耀著宛如星空般的光芒，「我要成為一名搖滾歌手，而不是繼續待在這當您的打手，父親，黑幫並不是我的歸屬，外頭的世界才是。」

此刻有個身影出現在Leopold與Wolfgang之間，「父親，您就答應他吧，我想弟弟他有自己的想法，組織還有我和哥哥在。」

Antonio是Leopold所領養的次子，相較於Wolfgang的才能，他顯得黯然，雖比起其他人Antonio在組織中仍佔有一席之地，他忌妒著弟弟但卻不得不承認自己沒有血緣關係的弟弟有多麼光芒四射。

「是的，父親，雖然我和Antonio身為您所領養的孩子，但我們會留在組織當您的副手，Wolfgang離開之後還是有人能夠協助您，讓弟弟去外頭的世界闖蕩也許過個幾年之後他就會自己回來的。」身材高壯的長子Salieri也站了出來，他知道Wolfgang有多麼嚮往自由，身為最年長的他願意負起責任待在組織。

「你們一個一個都站出來為弟弟說話，唉，我知道了，Wolfgang你就離開吧，但你決定要做就必須做到最好。」無奈之餘Leopold還是決定讓自己的孩子離去，他並沒有理由去阻止孩子放棄夢想。

Wolfgang握起了兩個哥哥的手，最後抱住了自己的父親，「謝謝您，我會的，我會讓世界看見我Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart，不會讓您失望的。」金髮的青年毫不介意的與父親擁抱，那片胸膛是如此的溫暖熟悉，他感謝父親也感謝幫他說話的兩位哥哥。

Antonio與Salieri輕拍弟弟的手臂，「父親就交給我們吧。」Salieri說，一旁的Antonio附和著，「我們會好好照顧他的。」

******

作為Leopold唯一有血緣關係的孩子，Wolfgang備受寵愛，Antonio與Salieri看在眼裡，他們同樣想要得到父親的愛，Salieri平時總會帶著Antonio協助組織的工作，那些合法、非法，以及生活在陰影內的事務。

「父親，這是今天所收到的總金額。」Salieri將沉甸甸的牛皮紙袋遞到父親手中，年長男人接了過去之後並未查看紙袋內部，他僅是將它放置一旁，戴著墨鏡的黑幫老大以食指與拇指夾著捲菸，吐了一口白霧，「Salieri，你和Antonio辛苦了。」

當兩名青年將要離去時，Leopold將他們留住，沙發上的男人站起了身子，一身黑色質地良好的西裝襯托他鍛鍊過的身材，與兩名養子站在一起絲毫不失氣勢，他握起長子Salieri的手，注視那塗上一抹黑色的修長手指，不假思索便落下一吻在那寬厚的手背上。

Salieri隱忍自己激動不已的內心，身旁的弟弟Antonio則身子一顫。

「到我房裡。」Leopold壓低了嗓命令著。

黑幫老大嘴裡叼著未燃盡的菸，緩步走在前頭，Salieri握住了Antonio的手，兩人彼此交換了一個眼神跟著父親而去。

兩兄弟進入房內之後厚重的門板隨之關上，年長的男人將墨鏡取下，放至床頭，這不是他們第一次來到父親的房內，卻是在Wolfgang離開之後的第一次，Antonio因興奮而將顫抖傳至Salieri的手中，他的兄長將另一隻手覆上安撫著弟弟。

Leopold並沒有忽略兩人之間的小動作，他將溫熱的手掌貼上次子的臉頰，比起過去的嚴厲多了一絲溫柔，「Antonio，你在緊張？」

父親難得的關心讓他感到一陣暖意，次子淺露出微笑，「不，只是很久沒有來到您的房內。」

Salieri與Antonio是Leopold同時間所領養的孩子，他們從小就嶄露著自己的天分，Salieri擅長用槍，Antonio則是小刀，兩兄弟一同外出鮮少人敢與他們作對，相較之下被譽為天才的Wolfgang則較少代替父親在外爭鬥。

在廝殺過程中的Salieri與Antonio就像是遭受解放的惡魔一般令人懼怕，正也因如此Leopold十分信賴這兩名養子，並且放心將較為重要的任務交託予兩人。

最初是由誰先開始的，如今也難以確認，但兩名養子對父親除了仰慕、親情以外不約而同都產生了另一種情愫，原先拘謹嚴肅的Leopold並未給予兩人回應，直到後期他最終還是屈服於自己內心的慾望，接受了年輕人的感情。

Leopold放開了Antonio，轉而伸手挑起了Salieri的下頷，年長的孩子不禁抽了一口氣，「你們和Wolfgang說要好好照顧我？」

Salieri別過頭看向一旁的弟弟，一時鬆懈便感覺到有一股力道加諸在他的胸口，使他倒臥在床緣，回過神來身下略緊的西裝褲被父親解開，他驚訝的看著身為黑幫老大的父親握住他下身的陰莖，帶有粗繭的掌心包覆住那仍垂軟的部位，「說說是誰照顧誰？Salieri」

握著熱燙陰莖的手逐漸套弄起，Salieri微仰起頭眼睜睜看著自己的下身在父親的手底下脹大充血著，他近乎說不出話來形容，僅能發出粗重的喘息聲，在他還沒反應過來之前，Leopold單膝蹲跪在他身前，一口將那勃起的硬物吞進口中，Salieri在那一刻還以為自己的心臟將靜止跳動。

Antonio看著自己的父親與兄長忍不住感到下身起了反應，他半勃的陰莖繃緊在那合身的西裝褲之下，止不住的興奮使在一旁注視著的青年將手緩緩探入自己的褲內，他解開了禁錮的皮帶以及褲頭，開始撫摸著自己。

藉著父親舔弄Salieri的畫面，Antonio想像著那溫熱的口腔也同樣包覆著自己，他能感覺到身下的陰莖在他掌中變得更加硬挺，過於沉重的呼吸聲引起了Salieri的注意。

注視著自己的弟弟在他面前自慰的模樣，Salieri不禁覺得自己腦海中一片紊亂，父親的嘴此時此刻還在吞吐著他的陰莖，他微微挺起了腰使難以完全吞入的下身抵進父親的喉嚨深處，生理反應使得Leopold一陣作噁離開了那粗長的陰莖。

一個警告似的狠瞪使Salieri打了個哆嗦，只有父親能夠讓他感受到這股惡寒，那是一名支配者特有的能力。

年長男人從床頭找出了潤滑劑沾了些許在手中便拋向他的長子，「在我面前將自己準備好，Salieri。」他以手背抹去嘴角的唾液，回過身看著撫摸自己的Antonio。

次子因興奮而泛著微微水光的雙眼映出了父親的模樣，那身影則離他越來越近，當他還未反應過來之前，父親已繞至他身後，在爭鬥之中Antonio絕對不會讓敵人有機可趁，但在Leopold的面前他是如此的毫無防備。

父親在他的耳邊低語，Antonio感到耳根發燙燃燒著，沒過多久一隻帶有潤滑劑的手指從他的臀縫緩緩抵向那緊緻的部位，粗糙的手指描繪著那處皺褶，充滿玩性的打轉著，接著直接插入了他的甬道，青年發出了細微呻吟，老實說他已忘了上一次對方的手指在他體內抽插是多久之前，忽然之間過去擁有的身體記憶讓他不由得扭著腰想要求更加親暱的碰觸。

趴伏在床緣邊的Salieri聽見了弟弟的呻吟回過了頭，他能見到父親那對雙眸注視著他，聽從父親的指示，手中抹上了些許潤滑，他將手臂伸向自己的臀瓣之間，就著冰冷濕滑的液體擴張著自己。

感受著自己的手指在甬道內來回抽插，Salieri閉起了雙眼，身後不斷傳來弟弟的喘息以及呻吟，這使他不禁更加賣力的動著沒入體內的手指，想像著父親的食指以及中指併攏在他的甬道內頂弄的快感。

父親總能輕易的找到讓他為之瘋狂的位置，自從兩人開始這段關係以後對方早已摸遍了他全身的每一處，所有敏感的部位都難以逃過Leopold的雙手。

待Leopold將Antonio的後穴以三根手指擴張完畢之後，那一絲不苟的黑幫老大才終於解開自己腰間上的皮帶，隨著抽出皮帶金屬扣環發出的響聲，兩個孩子都像是受過制約一般微顫著身子。

他們體會過那東西抽打在臀部以及背上的感覺，熱辣與刺痛烙在鞭打過的部位，卻不得不承認自己曾為此興奮過。

今天並沒有懲罰，Leopold僅是將皮帶拋向一旁，扯下了自己的西裝褲將身下的硬物抵上Antonio的臀穴，擴張過後的窄穴一點一點納入父親的陰莖，他能感受到熱燙的性器在他體內微微脈動著。

Leopold擺動著腰一次又一次戳刺進Antonio的體內，下腹撞擊著那飽滿的臀肉以及囊袋，黏膩的水聲從兩人交合的部位不斷發出，臀瓣遭受撞擊的拍打聲使得身前的男人擺動著腰迎合父親的節奏。

床鋪上的Salieri感覺到聽覺上的刺激，他的手指抽插的頻率逐漸與父親抽插的動作重疊，三人並沒有過多的對話，僅有著或深或淺的喘息，並在近乎同一刻發出漸大的呻吟，直到一切都像是靜止一般停下了動作。

Salieri就著自己的手指達到了高潮，但他知道再過不久等到父親回復體力或許還能再來一次。

Antonio的體內被黏稠的液體所填滿，隨著Leopold抽出了陰莖那白濁隨之從臀縫間流下，沾染上他的後臀以及大腿根部。

三人之間那密不可分的關係達到了絕妙的平衡，父親與孩子之間難以輕易言說的愛卻在這樣的關係之下展現，就算彼此都曉得這並非一般道德所能接納，但他們為彼此保守這個秘密。

******

Leopold也並不是如此的不近人情，他只是外表過於嚴肅，不苟言笑，公私分明。

他的孩子們備受吸引也絕非沒有原因，從小看著身為一名黑幫老大的父親總是能夠輕易的掌控局勢，身下擁有許多手下跟隨，那是一種憧憬，而這樣的父親對三兄弟也不僅有嚴苛，若是如此他們或許對他會是懼怕大於愛慕。

Salieri身為長子，他總是擔任著照顧弟弟們的角色，看著父親將更多的愛給予年紀較小的兩個弟弟，雖內心有些妒忌，在糾結之中他最終還是接受了這一切。

因為他較弟弟們年長，所以環境與心理因素使他的內心提前成熟，這非常的不公平，對Salieri而言，急於獲得父親的認可亦然，年幼的Wolfgang在童年時期早已展現了自己的過人之處，相較之下，他努力想要成為Leopold所信賴的對象，卻始終難以到達。

直到今日，他一點一點的證明著自己，他，Salieri，對組織所帶來的貢獻不容小覷，尤其是與Antonio共同執行任務時，雙方對彼此是如此的重要，他們能夠將生命交由彼此。

最初，他開始展示著自己的忠誠以及能力，對此Leopold僅給予他肯定，Salieri原先能夠得到的滿足越來越顯不足，他想要擁有更多，直到發現自己對父親所擁有的情愫絕非一般的親情，長子意識到那份感情為何之後，進而追求著那樣嚴肅一絲不苟的父親。

「你明白你現在正在說些什麼嗎？Salieri？」這是Leopold一開始的回應。

Salieri那對堅定的眼神試著告訴父親他並不是在開玩笑。

一次又一次的拒絕並沒有讓年輕人放棄，最終他贏得了父親的認可與那份他所渴望已久的愛，那早已傷痕累累的身軀終能迎來安撫。

除了心靈之外，肉體關係也在他勤於誘惑之下使父親踏出了那一步。  
\------  
Leopold粗長的中指藉著潤滑擠進了Salieri那從未有人碰觸過的窄穴，指頭擦過內壁的麻癢感使身下的年輕人挺起了腰，嘴邊溢出淺淺的呻吟，他的父親將手指沒入了更深的位置，緩慢地在他體內來回抽插著。

「喔、不......」Salieri感受到下身的穴口遭受另一根手指擠開，他一時緊張繃緊了窄穴，將父親插進體內的手指以甬道含得難以動彈，一個巴掌拍打在他的側臀，這使趴伏著的男人搖擺著臀部試著閃躲那疼痛。

那雙大手向左側掰開了臀瓣，露出的部位清楚的能夠看見自己的手指正被一張一合的窄穴吸允著，Leopold揉捏著那帶肉的臀，臀肉從他指縫間溢了出來，「放鬆點，壞孩子。」

父親那低沉的嗓音是如此的帶著磁性，Salieri幾乎是要更加難以抗拒的夾緊那兩根手指，但他試著以深呼吸讓自己放鬆，沒過多久在他體內的指頭一個施力插入了深處，「唔、」他忍受不住發出喉音，雙手緊抓著身下的床單直到那平整的布料在手下充滿皺褶。

指腹按揉著那灼熱的內裏，一點一滴的探索著Salieri的甬道，在幾次刻意的勾起之後喚起了孩子的抽動顫抖，晃動著的臀肉是如此的毫無防備。

「耐著點，是誰自己說要的？」Leopold嚴肅的指責在身下放蕩著的年輕人，他還僅是用手指這孩子就已經興奮成這樣？但有經驗的年長男人知道他找對了位置，嘴角淺淺勾著一絲笑意。

Salieri大口喘息著，回過頭來額上的髮絲垂落了一縷，「Papa，您比我所想像的還擅長。」

那滿臉的色氣絲毫不加予隱瞞，簡直是讓鎮定禁慾的Leopold感到下身一陣騷動，他許久沒有感受到的充血感襲來，挺起的陰莖繃緊了那薄質的西裝布料，明顯的腫脹感讓他呼吸變得沉重。

他的孩子們大概僅有在刻意的討好與少有的撒嬌時刻會喊Leopold為Papa，較為拘謹的Salieri更是鮮少對父親如此稱呼，這使他第一次注意到在這樣的狀況下聽見那不合宜的稱謂是如此的難以保持鎮定。

Leopold的手指開始加快了擴張速度，原先併攏的雙指在對方體內微微撐開，指尖好幾次抵弄到讓人為之瘋狂的部位，床上趴伏著的Salieri顫抖著身子擺動腰部想讓父親的手指更加確實的按壓在那腺體之上。

沒想到體內的手指抽出時所帶來的空虛感是如此強烈，Salieri呼著氣，父親抽出的粗糙指頭刮過內裏帶出體外之後不予以滿足的穴口在對方眼下張合收縮著。

解開皮帶的動作是如此的順暢，脫去下身西裝褲與內褲的動作快得使勃發的陰莖向外彈了出來，Leopold握著自己硬挺的下身，手掌多加套弄了幾下感受那股慾望以及熱燙，他簡直不敢相信自己終有一天會對身為養子的Salieri產生慾望，但事實證明那無意之間勾起的情慾是真實的。

硬挺的陰莖抵著已擴張的穴口，圓潤飽滿的頂端頂弄了幾次插入了甬道，「啊、哈、啊！」Salieri發現那和手指頭的感覺截然不同，父親粗大的下身撐開了他的內壁，疼痛之中夾雜著微微快感，漸大的喘息聲充斥著兩人耳邊。

Leopold的陰莖完全被Salieri的甬道包裹住，他小幅度的緩慢抽插讓彼此習慣那感覺，潤滑液被摩擦之後變得些微乾澀，年長的男人抽出陰莖將更多的透明液體塗抹在對方的私處，接著一瞬之間將自己下身挺入深處。

Salieri被頂弄到的位置像是電流穿過似的激烈顫動，他擺動著臀瓣配合身後男人挺動的腰部，下腹不斷撞擊在那兩片臀瓣之上，體內灼熱的像是要燃燒一般，性愛的快感填滿了他的全身。

父親的手繞過他的身側握住了那挺起的下身，手部一邊套弄，前面以及後面的雙重快感夾擊著Salieri的感官神經，他不自覺的發出呻吟直到他意識到自己的聲音時尷尬的乾咳了幾聲，身後的Leopold不禁發出低沉的笑聲，「Antonio還有Wolfgang睡了，你不希望將他們吵醒對吧。」

像是刻意一般，Leopold加快腰部擺動的速度，一次又一次欺壓在Salieri的那處軟肉，手中握著的陰莖已由上方小孔流下些許濁液，他知道他的長子快要到了極限。

不過幾次頂弄，Salieri便感到腦中一片空白，他沒想過實際上與父親發生關係是這樣的感覺，原先腫脹的陰莖得到了釋放，噴濺出的白濁沾染上那乾淨的床鋪，他擺動著腰操弄著圈住他的手掌。

一陣黏稠灌入了他的體內，熱燙的感覺隨之而來，Leopold的氣味擴散在他的身後，Salieri莫名的覺得一陣安心，這樣他就會屬於父親，他樂意之至。

清理過那片狼藉之後，他知道自己沒有理由繼續待在父親的房間，當他走了幾步之後，身後的男人喊了他，回過頭之後一個熱切的吻覆上了他的唇瓣，那雙大手輕撫著他的後腦勺，「晚安孩子，身為長子的你辛苦了。」

Salieri覺得自己的眼眶有些刺痛，他回過身刻意隱瞞，這一刻他知道父親從過去到現在都在注視著他，並沒有忽略這一切。

*******

那也許是Antonio剛成年不久後的事情，弟弟在夜裡輕敲著哥哥房間的門板，略顯低沉的嗓音喊了，「進來。」

已成長高壯的Antonio在Salieri眼裡一直就像是個孩子一般，直到弟弟和他分享接下來的事情他才逐漸意識到一直以來注視著的男孩已長大了。

Salieri揚起眉看向坐在床上的弟弟，而手中仍持續擦拭著拆卸彈夾後的手槍，「怎麼了？Antonio。」

焦躁的手指在雙腿上抓握著，那不曉得該向誰說起也不知該如何說起的事情在自己的哥哥面前似乎變得沒那麼難以開口，他深呼吸了一口氣後緩緩地說出，「我覺得，我對父親有種難以形容的感覺。」

Salieri愣了一愣，手中的槍枝差點掉落至地面，就算他隱約能夠感覺到，但實際聽見弟弟將這件事毫無保留的說出依然是有些內心複雜。

他對Leopold的感情還未曾與任何人提起，但Antonio信任他，那他該給予對方同樣的信任，Salieri的臉色一沉，正當他即將張開口的同時他的弟弟以一隻豎起的手指阻止，Antonio將指頭貼著哥哥的唇瓣，他知道對方正打算說些什麼。

「哥，如果你還沒準備好前我不勉強你，但你得知道我同樣能夠理解。」嘴角勾起的笑容是如此的絢爛到使Salieri無法直視。

「我得誠實和你說，Antonio，我和父親已經發生過關係。」Salieri的表情十分嚴肅毫無開玩笑的意思，他該猜到終有一天會面臨這件事，但沒想到比他所想的還早發生。

原以為Antonio會對此遭受打擊，事實卻與他所預設的不同，年輕的男人張開了雙手給予了一個擁抱，「別以為我什麼都不曉得，Salieri，我愛父親的同時我也愛你，我的哥哥。」

來自弟弟的愛是如此的溫暖。

\------

他想不出事情為何會如此發展。

Antonio的睡褲拉至膝窩處，而他Salieri正蹲在弟弟打開的雙腿之間吸吐著那揚起的陰莖，從那處的成長，他意外發現年幼的弟弟確實長大了，當他將整根柱狀納入口腔，唇瓣碰觸到下腹部稀疏的毛髮，帶著點搔癢感。

「哥、等等......」Antonio雙頰泛紅，手則不自覺拉扯著睡衣下擺，腿間被自己兄弟吸允的陰莖硬得發疼，他從不曉得身下的性器挺入他人的嘴內會是如此的充滿快感，那舒服的感覺讓他腦海中近乎無法思考，只能任憑富有經驗的兄長帶領。

嘴裡舔弄著Antonio的陰莖，鼻腔內滿是那股淫靡的氣味，Salieri認真的一點一點舔過每一吋，最終停留在端頂，他的舌繞著圓潤的部分描繪著那處形狀，舌尖頂弄著最上頭的小孔，試圖加以進攻，雙手則繞至弟弟身後大力揉捏著那渾圓的臀部。

Antonio的臀瓣在那雙手掌之下被任意玩弄，前頭的陰莖一而再迎來從未有過的刺激，電流彷彿將從陰莖與哥哥舌尖頂弄的部位竄入他體內，他僅能扭動著身子喘息呻吟著。

慾望逐漸佔領思緒，雙手不自覺的扶上Salieri的後腦杓，微微壓著對方的頭將自己的陰莖挺進那溫熱的口腔中。

一個劇烈的顫抖，「哥！不行了，快離開！」Antonio激動的想抽離自己的下身，卻已來不及，噴濺出的精液直接射在Salieri的嘴角以及臉龐。

「小Antonio自己問了那是什麼感覺，身為哥哥的我只好教會你一些事。」Salieri舔去嘴角上的白濁，掌心抹去臉上的不堪，勾著自以為的天真笑容將自己的弟弟壓制在床上。

雖覺得有些緊張，但是因為對象是Salieri，所以內心的興奮近乎取代了第一次的那種害怕，Antonio無辜的雙眼看著壓在身上的男人，對方伸出了手撫著他的臉頰，「如果你想要停下來，我們隨時可以結束，你知道吧？」

Antonio點了點頭，將手覆上Salieri的手背「沒事的，你不用太過擔心我，我已經成年，可以為自己的所作所為負責任了。」

Salieri意外發現弟弟比他所想的還要成熟許多，他翻出已用過的潤滑劑，擠了些許在手中以及對方的臀縫之中，冰涼的感覺使身下男人不適的皺起了眉頭。

抹開潤滑的手指抵向那未曾有過經驗的後穴，中指的第一指節先戳進了內裏，緊緻的部位被手指擠開，穴口還十分抗拒的收縮著。

「Antonio別緊張，只是手指的寬度而已，試著去接納它。」Salieri的聲音雖低沉卻帶著溫柔引導著對方。

他的手指漸漸一點一點向內插入，內壁緊緊包覆著闖入的異物，緩過些許時間，Salieri小幅度的緩慢將手指抽出接著再次插入，磨捻著那仍過於敏感的甬道。

Antonio的呻吟就在耳邊，需要多少的意志力才能隱忍住自己下身的騷動，Salieri將雙腿向內併攏了一點，抽插在弟弟甬道內的手指無意間加大了力道，他在對方放鬆下身之後加入了第二根、第三根手指，隨著濕潤的後穴挺動著，黏膩的水聲清晰的驚人。

Salieri趴下了身子親吻著Antonio的雙唇，啜吻由臉頰、鎖骨逐漸向下，最終停留在對方睡衣敞開的胸口，他以牙齒將布料咬得更開，舌尖舔上右胸上頭的乳首，接著張著嘴輕啃著那白皙的皮膚。

「唔、」Antonio在Salieri吸允他胸前順帶以舌頭挑逗他乳尖時發出了喉音，胸前的男人順勢勾起手指揉按著甬道內的腺體，原先射精後垂軟的下身又再次充血硬挺著。

真不愧是年輕人，Salieri心想，淺笑之後他抽出了手指，握起下身早已硬挺起的陰莖抵進那濕滑的後穴，多餘的潤滑劑被他粗大的陰莖擠得向外溢出，穴口沾滿了那透明水光，誘人無比，雙腿跪在Antonio兩側的男人擺動起腰肢將下身向內部推送。

Salieri的陰莖既溫熱又粗大，整個填滿了Antonio的後穴，撐開他的甬道，強烈的拉扯感直接使他咬緊自己的下唇，剛被進入時並不好受，當身體逐漸習慣Salieri的尺寸隨之而來的快感卻是如此的舒服。

他的哥哥並沒有馬上快速的在他體內抽插，細心的一點又一點的加快速度讓第一次的Antonio能夠習慣，接著男人異色的眼眸一暗，抽出了自己龐大的巨物，圓弧狀的頂端在弟弟入口的皺摺處打轉著，接著一瞬間將整根挺進他的體內，「呃、哥…...」

失守的呻吟不停地從Antonio的口中發出，那對身上的男人來說正是性愛最強的催情劑，弟弟的呻吟聲十分的色氣，每一次當他頂到對方的前列腺他所發出的呻吟特別的激烈，粗重的喘息聲環繞在安靜的室內，Salieri享受這最美妙的協奏。

握在Antonio雙腿的大手突然一個收緊，他抓緊身旁的被單，如他所猜測，Salieri開始一陣激烈的抽插，他的哥哥挺腰的動作比他所想像的更快，每一個撞擊都準確的襲擊他脆弱的部位，每一次重重輾壓在那塊軟肉上Antonio都覺得自己似乎又快要達到頂點，卻仍只是硬得發疼。

那逼近臨界邊緣的高潮已經讓他快要被逼瘋，僅能不停發出喘息以及呻吟扭著自己的身子要求更多的刺激，「再快點、哥......」他困難的喊著身上的男人，Salieri的眸色閃過一絲危險，整個人將Antonio抱在他的懷中，唇瓣襲向他的耳朵，輕咬著他那柔軟的耳垂，身下的動作仍在繼續抽插。

「Antonio也想要Papa這樣對你嗎？」Salieri低啞的聲音迴盪耳邊。

「我、我想要哥，也想要Papa」Antonio毫無保留的喊出聲，下身硬挺的陰莖終於射出，較方才第一次少了一點白濁，他疲憊的喘息顫抖著雙腿。

Salieri在對方的額上輕吻著，「沒問題的，我貪婪的Antonio，我們可以共同擁有Papa。」

******************

組織內部的任務對Salieri而言從不是什麼特別困難的事情，尤其是當他早已在無意間接受了那一切糾結之後，內心的複雜情緒以及愧疚感逐漸化為平靜，畢竟他認為每一個踏入這陰暗世界的人，都應當做好心理準備。

說實話，他的養父，黑幫的領導者Leopold從未逼迫他與弟弟們踏上同樣的路，既然是他所選擇，那麼他也不埋怨任何人。

作為一名成年人，他有能力去為自己做決定，為了父親、為了弟弟，他願意站上組織的前線，除去任何企圖威脅父親安全的對象，他是一名守護者，但對於外人他將會是一名死神。

憶起過去，在夕陽餘暉緩緩消逝之前，他坐在宅第內的鋼琴前彈奏著曲目，那時Wolfgang與Antonio坐在他身旁的位置上露出滿足的笑容，並試著以小小的手指加入了自己的音符，至今他仍會在休息的時間繼續演奏，那是他對自己最大的救贖。

Salieri神情顯得溫柔，平時在外的銳氣收起了許多，他不曉得為何自己會在這時想起這一切，腰腹上的傷口就像是灼傷一般發燙疼痛著，一個轉身，他那對異色雙眸怒視傷了他的混帳，手中上膛的手槍毫無猶豫的射出子彈，刺鼻的煙硝味散了開來，眼前則閃過一瞬間綻放的血花。

他分不清自己西裝上所沾染的是對方的血還是自己受傷所漫開的痕跡，「該死。」Salieri掩著自己疼痛的傷口，緩步走出巷弄外，月光從雲隙間透了微微光芒，他抬起頭望向無盡的夜空，那片漆黑正屬於自己，透出的光芒則是自己父親對他露出驕傲表情時他所感受到的希望。

這次會受傷絕對出自於自身的大意，往往身後總有Antonio幫他守著，一時之間他忘記這次的任務僅有自己執行，也許回到家父親會感到失望吧，他不希望見到對方那樣的表情。

但他清楚明白地知道自己最終還是得面對，Leopold給予了他與Antonio一個歸屬，不管在哪，他依然會回到那個地方，回到父親的身邊。

當他走進了家門，眼角瞥見了坐在沙發上的父親，Salieri下意識的將頭低下，想盡可能不引起對方的注意，而他不曉得的是，父親在他踏入家門的那一刻早已發現。

快步走過想回房處理傷處的Salieri被低沉的嗓音喊住，他背對著Leopold站挺了身子，腰上的傷口受到刺激而再次灼燒著，這突如其然的痛楚使他發出淺淺抽氣聲，身後的父親無需詢問也能夠明白對方隱瞞了些什麼。

「Salieri，轉過身面對我。」那帶著震懾的嗓音直接使青年反射性的遵從。

一身帶血的西裝在腹部那位置尤其明顯，Leopold注視著那片凌亂蹙起了雙眉，他的養子當然知道那代表著什麼，對方看起來已燃起微微怒意，這使他不禁深吸了一口氣。

「把上衣脫掉，別以為我不知道你在想什麼，偷偷回到房間自己處理？」他刻意拉長的尾音顯得格外刺耳，Salieri則認命的脫去外層的西裝外套，露出了黑色的無袖背心，在腹部那側有個明顯的刀傷，他小心翼翼由下擺將衣物的布料與血液逐漸凝結的傷口分開。

Salieri咬牙忍住那份疼痛，裸露出自己的腹部，父親的手指撫過傷口周圍泛起的腫脹，檢視著傷況，「看起來傷得不深，沒有必要縫合，消毒之後上點藥包紮起來就會自然癒合。」

被留在大廳的長子在父親短暫離開時注意到自己的弟弟仍未歸來，這意指著現在僅有自己與父親兩人，為此Salieri不曉得自己該感到高興還是擔心。

「父親我自己來就可以了，我已經處理過許多次類似的傷。」身為三兄弟之中最年長的那個，Salieri不僅平時學著幫自己包紮也會協助弟弟們照顧他們不小心受到的傷。

Salieri伸出的手被父親揮開，年長的男人一個瞪視便使他愣在原地，他僅能靜靜的看著父親小心翼翼幫他將傷口消毒，消毒水的氣味刺進了他的鼻腔內，疼痛隨之使他發出沉重的呼吸聲，但他絲毫不敢輕舉妄動，一聲不吭直到傷口受到妥善包紮。

「抱歉，父親。」自覺自己該先道歉的長子雙膝著地跪在坐回沙發上的Leopold腳邊，嚴肅的父親以眼神譴責著身下的孩子，緩緩伸出的手掌覆在對方的臉龐上，一瞬之間他覺得自己的心情十分複雜。

Leopold將他的孩子拉起，手指輕敲著沙發椅背以眼神示意著，Salieri明白這代表著什麼，他將腰上的皮帶解開後任由西裝褲垂落至腳踝，雙手拇指伸進了緊身四角褲的兩側將它脫下，雙手則撐在椅背上微微張開雙腿將後臀抬高。

溫熱的手掌覆上那挺翹白皙的臀瓣，接著一個瞬間毫無預警的落下一個拍打，Salieri輕聲發出了淺淺喉音，受到摑打的位置泛起了粉色的掌印，「Salieri，這個懲罰不是因你受傷而給予，而是因為你想隱瞞我。」

「父親，我願意接受您的懲罰。」Salieri的手掌抓握住沙發的皮革，忍受著光裸無防備的臀瓣承受一下又一下充滿力道的拍打，僅是手掌的拍打而非其他道具說實話父親對他十分的寬容。

十餘下之後，他的兩片臀瓣布滿了紅潤，Leopold停下了手中的動作，手掌輕撫著那微微腫起的臀肉，像是在安撫著對方。

「下次，不會只是這樣而已，明白嗎？」嚴肅的父親又快速的抽打了最後一下，這使完全放鬆下的長子身體顫動著。

他急忙的回應，「我明白了，父親。」直到Leopold離開之後，Salieri才從趴伏的姿勢爬起，他低下頭看著自己硬挺的下身感到一陣羞恥，父親的懲罰總是能夠輕易的讓他感到興奮。

*****************  
被懲罰過後Salieri將垂落腳踝的西裝褲順勢脫去掛於手臂上，泛著紅潤刺痛的臀部以及下身硬挺起的巨物似乎不適合將褲子穿回，他獨自回到房內緊閉房門，汗涔涔的背部靠著門板，身上黑色的背心因汗水而緊貼皮膚。

他脫去了濕成一片的背心，赤裸著身軀躺上床，腹部上包紮起的傷口仍發燙疼痛著，壓在床鋪上的後臀同樣提醒著他剛才所發生的事，這個年紀還被父親脫褲子懲罰，強烈的羞恥感簡直快要將他淹沒。

無法忽視的硬挺下體貼著他的腹部，Salieri放棄了忍耐，他以手掌握住自己腫脹的陰莖，圈住那柱體快速套弄起，粗糙的手掌包覆那細嫩的皮膚摩擦著，他張開了口細細發出低吟聲，就算不特別壓抑，卻也習慣將聲音降至最低。

腦海中想著那雙厚實的手掌，一下又一下重重拍打在他的臀瓣各處，每一下都十分紮實，疼痛以及火辣感在臀肉之上漫開，不爭氣的他一邊回想父親的懲罰一邊自淫，更難以啟齒的是，下身的陰莖因腦中的畫面而更加腫脹。

「父親若是知道我藉著意淫他的懲罰而興奮肯定會生氣吧。」Salieri呼出了一口氣，套弄著的手掌由根部上移置圓潤的部分，充血的脹痛使他將手中的動作加快，一心想要快速解決這一切卻遲遲射不出來。

Salieri從仰躺的姿勢起身，他單手撐著自己將下身挺高趴伏在床鋪，將兩根指頭放入口腔內舔弄，方才握著下身的手中帶著自己的腥味。

沾染唾液的手指帶點濕滑，他靜了一下，閉上了雙眼將手指插入了身後的窄穴，挺翹的臀部擺動著讓自己能夠插得更深。

他僅有在極度欲求不滿之下才會在房內自己以手指操著自己，這能讓他回想Leopold將手指塞入他的臀穴擴張的感受。

兩根手指頂進了深處，在甬道內摸索，刻意揉按著內壁軟肉試圖尋找著什麼，低著頭沉重吸吐喘息，在他覺得手臂有些酸麻的同時，就像是一股電流刺激到他的神經，他全身不自主的顫抖。

Salieri小心翼翼以手指輕觸了那位置幾次，確認之後他開始加大幅度抽出以及頂弄，指尖不斷抵著那處敏感，下身勃起的陰莖因興奮而終於緩緩流出稠液。

知道自己快要高潮的青年以胸口支撐自己的身子，一隻手握向陰莖，另一隻手持續在後穴之內抽插，沒過多久，他簡直耐不住呻吟，全身感到一陣抽搐，快感充斥著大腦，下身終於得到釋放。

結束一切之後，他沖了澡洗淨一身的疲憊，注視覆上一層霧氣的鏡子，鏡中的自己全身濕淋，他單手將額上垂落的髮絲向上梳起，那對異色瞳中閃過一絲危險。

隔天遇上Salieri的仇家，將會體會到何謂不走運。

******

Salieri腹部上的傷口經過了幾次的替換藥後已近乎完全恢復，他穿著一身正裝帶著Antonio去了一趟俱樂部巡視，一桌桌的酒客以及父親的手下注視到兩名青年的同時都不約而同避開了眼神交接，他們絲毫不想與Leopold家的兩個養子起衝突。

兩人坐上了吧檯邊的位置，盡可能不引起旁人的注目，幾杯琥珀色的酒液下肚之後，Antonio的臉龐率先泛起了微微淡紅，看著酒量其實並不好的弟弟，Salieri嘆了一口氣將他手中的酒杯抽離。

「哥，你做什麼？」帶著微醺的男人伸出了手試圖奪回自己的酒液，重心一個不穩差點滑落高腳椅，一雙粗壯有力的手托住了他的身子才使他倖免於在眾人面前出醜，Salieri低沉的嗓音在他耳邊呢喃，「該回家了，Antonio，記得嗎？父親不喜歡我們把自己灌醉暴露在危險之中。」

聽見Salieri的話語，原先帶著醉意的年輕人意識清晰了不少，他藉著大哥的肩撐起了身體站穩些許顫動的雙腿，望向身旁的男人淺勾起嘴角，「那大哥你記得嗎？你身上還帶傷，喝得卻不比我少，等等回家要如何解釋？」

果不其然，粗糙的指頭在他反應過來之前已捏住了那柔軟的臉頰，Salieri語氣中富含著一點狠勁，「學會忤逆哥哥了？」那彎起的眉眼透漏了他僅是在與自己的兄弟玩鬧。

Antonio笑得更加愉悅，不顧臉龐上的手指威脅，說實話Salieri才不會真的使力，他的弟弟微瞇起雙眸反擊，「照這樣的狀況來看，我們都忤逆了父親的意思，哥。」

\------

回到了家中，從身上自然透出的酒氣在室內更加明顯，他們注意到父親的臉色沉了下來， 冷冷的低嗓卻帶著強烈的震懾力，Leopold能坐上黑幫頭領的位置並不是靠著運氣或者其他，而是那一身難以忽視的支配氣質。

「Salieri，你喝了酒？」挑起了半邊眉打量似的棕色雙眸掃過兩個兒子，他看得出來不僅Salieri，他的次子Antonio臉龐也泛著紅潤，就算是在自己的地盤上也顯得太沒防備。

身為大哥的養子藉著酒精所帶來的醉意靠向了父親，他的不自覺的舔了舔乾澀的唇瓣，「父親，我的傷口已經好了，Antonio也只喝了一杯而已，您若不信可以親自檢查看看。」

Antonio當然不只喝了一杯，但他為了弟弟撒了謊。

知道自己的孩子又在挑逗他，Leopold當然可以選擇無視，但偶爾順著他們的意思似乎也不是不可，他就想看看Salieri又在打什麼主意，站起身來的年長男人以虎口擰著Salieri的下巴，兩人之間的距離近到能夠感受到互相的鼻息，嘴邊的酒味飄進了他的鼻腔，而年輕的長子則嗅到父親那熟悉的菸草味。

Salieri吞嚥了喉頭，等待著父親下一步動作，抿著唇奢望著些什麼，但Leopold並沒有給予他，直到退出了些許距離後，男人眼神中閃過了一絲失望，卻在他還未足夠時間舒緩情緒前父親的手來到他的面前。

那雙大手脫去了他的西裝外套，隨意的拋向一旁沙發上的椅背，修長的手指在他面前一點一點解去胸前的釦子，Salieri裸露出那厚實的胸膛，腰腹上的明顯線條也隨著敞開的襯衫毫無遮蔽，溫熱的手掌覆在他的胸口輕撫著，接著緩緩下移。

被父親所觸碰到的皮膚發燙著，直到手掌最終停留在腰側之上，他明白Leopold只是想確認他的話語。

「看起來確實恢復得不錯，僅剩下疤痕，Salieri你那什麼表情？要我檢查的人可不就是你自己？」Leopold勾起唇角，「還是你渴望的不僅是這個？」由下撫上的掌心揉捏著胸口壯碩的肌肉，拇指與食指則捏起那深色的乳首，或揉或捏了幾下之後他滿意的看見那在他手下堅挺起的乳尖。

「別以為我不知道你在想什麼，我是你父親。」Leopold得逞的低哼了一聲。  
看著哥哥的胸前因父親的揉捏而泛起淺粉，Antonio也同時間覺得胸口一陣灼熱，不自覺的下意識使他雙手交疊在胸前，試圖保持鎮定。

回過身的Leopold看向那＂僅喝了一杯＂的次子，吻上了對方，舌尖竄入了那緊閉的口腔，抵弄著對方的上顎軟肉接著纏住了那溫熱的舌頭，明顯的酒精氣味沾滿了他的嘴，繞至對方身後的手毫無顧忌的揉捏起那多肉的臀瓣。

結束了熱辣的吻之後，寬厚的手掌重重拍打了Antonio的後臀，隔著薄質西裝布料卻仍發出響亮的拍打聲，他的孩子忍不住發出了羞恥的呻吟。

「那絕非僅喝了一杯，Antonio說實話。」Leopold嚴肅的瞪視眼前兩個養子，無奈地以手指揉著自己的眉心。

Antonio擦著自己被吻過的唇瓣，以極微小的聲音回答，「三至五杯，父親。」

「你們兩個也確實是費盡心思。」Leopold糾結的思考了幾秒，轉身之後便離去，留下兩兄弟站在原地面面相覷。

「哥，Papa生氣了嗎？」Antonio毫不保留的露出擔憂眼神。

Salieri異色的雙瞳滿是不確定的游移，他望著父親所離去的方向，摩娑著下巴，「不、他生氣的話我們就準備挨鞭子了。」

不敢輕舉妄動的兩兄弟試著等待，沒有多久的時間，他們注意到Leopold回來了，繃緊著神經卻因自認過錯而不敢直視父親。

那一身深藍色的襯衫搭上灰黑色的西裝背心，整齊梳起的髮絲是如此的一絲不苟。

一陣悶沉的聲響從桌面上發出，Leopold板著一張臉坐回沙發座的中央，交疊起他修長的雙腿向後倚著背，「成天不顧後果就想著誘惑人？」年長男人的氣場總能讓他的孩子們興奮顫抖，此時此刻兩名青年腦海中都不約而同閃過父親抽起皮帶的模樣。

Salieri率先注意到了桌面上的物品，雙眸中盡是驚訝，父親則是神色自若的以眼神示意長子將它拿起。

「父親？您？」他確實難以揣測出Leopold的意思，低頭一臉費解的看著手中剩餘半管的潤滑劑。

Antonio以眼角瞥見兄長手中的物品同樣歪著頭看向父親。

「自己做足前戲，我再考慮要不要陪你們兩個。」Leopold撐起了自己的頭，像是準備欣賞一場表演似的慵懶，這樣的態度卻勾起了兩兄弟的不服輸，Salieri擠了些許潤滑在手中便將軟管遞給身旁的弟弟。

兩人眼神之間的交流很快的讓彼此了解接下來該如何做，兄弟間的默契使他們並非需要更加直接的對話，他們是個體但卻在某一方面比彼此更加清楚對方的內心。  
接過潤滑劑的Antonio將下身的西裝褲脫去，裸露出那白皙的臀瓣，Salieri揚起嘴角注意到父親發現自己的孩子不穿內褲時的臉色變化，他讓他的弟弟仰躺在父親面前的長型沙發上，沾著潤滑劑的手指向臀縫間的陰影探去。

Salieri的手指較粗大，在入口處施了稍大的力道才擠開繃緊的窄穴，Antonio在異物進入體內的同時沒忍住呻吟，他的兄長低下了身子吻了那片唇使他的呻吟聲漸小，逐漸放鬆的甬道納入了那根修長的中指。

他為弟弟的擴張動作還稱得上有耐心，第二根手指進入甬道內時他的左手圈握住Antonio抵著下腹的陰莖，身下男人臉龐也許因酒精還未完全退去似乎比方才更加紅潤了許多，持續套弄那硬挺下身的手緩緩上移至那圓潤的端頂，拇指或輕或重揉按著那小孔。

雖忙於手中的動作，但Leopold抿唇吞嚥的反應並沒有逃過Salieri的雙眼，他小心翼翼擴張著弟弟的甬道，不禁燃起的慾火使他的褲檔繃緊，沉重呼吸抑制自己的情慾，直到完成Antonio的擴張。

Salieri在弟弟的耳畔邊低吟，「輪到你了，Papa快要耐不住了，我注意到他的手指正焦躁著。」

Antonio爬起身，襯衫下擺遮掩不住他的臀瓣，那腰線及臀線映入Leopold的眼簾，男人的眼神在一瞬間轉為狩獵者，但還不到他伸出爪獵捕的時刻，他靜待著。

手中塗抹著潤滑劑，他等待Salieri脫下那已繃緊的長褲，兄長跪趴在沙發座上背對著父親，微開的跪姿使他的後臀與身下囊袋毫無保留的裸露出來，Antonio照著對方所做的沾滿了潤滑將手指戳刺進Salieri的臀穴之中。

Salieri放鬆著自己的身體讓弟弟能夠更順暢的進入，他微擺著臀像是在勾引一般展現著自己不比弟弟差的身線，雙手抓握著沙發椅上的皮革，感受那沒入體內的手指。

「哈、啊、哈！」Antonio勾起的指尖不巧觸上了那腺體，平日總是隱忍呻吟的Salieri這次沒耐得住出聲。

Leopold終於還是忍不住站起了身，他向Antonio豎起了食指，獲得命令的次子保持安靜待父親靠近後退出了自己的手指，突如其然空蕩的甬道使Salieri試圖轉過身，卻在一瞬之間另一熟悉的溫度挺進了體內，他仰頭發出悶吭聲。

身後的甬道被陰莖填滿，那雙大手抓握住他的臀瓣向兩側掰開，含著對方下身的穴口在眼下收縮著，周圍的皮膚微帶紅腫，Leopold的手指繞著對方的穴口打轉了一圈。

「您終於、終於來了。」像是等待許久，Salieri心滿意足的擺動腰臀以臀瓣頂弄父親的下腹，抓握住他後臀的雙手力道明顯加大了許多，臀肉被掐陷得變形，指下帶有紅痕，Leopold是名狩獵者，他像隻黑豹一般趴伏上養子寬厚的背部，啃咬著對方襯衫衣領下露出的那片皮膚，在對方後頸留下了個齒印。

那就像是在標記對方，Salieri覺得自己的後頸灼燒了起來，他興奮的低吟。

一旁蓄勢待發的Antonio握著自己硬挺的下身另一隻手則繞至擴張後的穴內以兩指操著自已，他眼睜睜的看著父親加大了擺動的幅度，下腹拍打在兄長結實的臀瓣上，沒過幾次的呻吟Salieri就雙腿一軟縮著身體射了出來。

Leopold抽出陰莖時雖硬得發疼卻還未射精，他勾著手指讓次子躺上另一張單人沙發，Antonio仰躺著在不足的空間之內曲起雙腿露出了自己的私密處，父親硬挺的陰莖抵著穴口緩緩向內插入，身下的男人不自覺的睜開嘴淺哼著，他不禁意外年長的男人體力比他們兩兄弟討論的結果還要好。

Antonio不斷被身下抽送的陰莖頂進最深處，他整個人就像要深陷沙發之中不得不以雙手抓緊兩旁的扶手避免自己滑落，沉重的喘息充斥著彼此耳內，他們就像在角逐一般看誰先隱忍不住。

最終沙發上的年輕人還是先使自己的腹部沾染上一灘白濁液體，接著父親抽出了陰莖在他的穴口之前忍不住射了出來，精液濺上了他白皙的臀瓣，若可以的話他更希望Leopold乾脆直接射在他體內，就算那確實並不好清理。

精疲力竭的兩個年輕人沖完澡後回到各自的房間，不約而同躺在床鋪上露出愉悅的微笑，至少他們還是成功勾引了父親，不管結果如何，這已然是個事實。


	2. Chapter 2

沉靜的夜晚，昏黃的街燈一閃一滅，Salieri走過一個又一個巷道，他繃緊了神經注意著四周動靜，就連一絲細微的風聲都能使他豎起耳查探，緊張的情緒佔領了他全身，忽然之間耳邊的耳麥傳來熟悉的嗓音，他的父親Leopold的怒斥使他在原地靜止不動，雙眼卻仍未放鬆「我和你說過，回來，Salieri。」

「父親，現在並不是時候，我和Antonio可以做到的。」急於證明自己，Salieri將父親的命令拋諸腦後，手中握緊上膛的槍中填滿了九釐米子彈，他將手指扣於板機上隨時準備好面對危險。

一聲嘆息在耳邊清晰響起，Leopold不記得自己教過這些孩子違抗命令，他額側的青筋浮起陣陣跳動著，就算今天不去將對方解決，還有其他機會，他們闖入敵人的巢穴真的是十分愚蠢，年輕人就是如此的衝動。

短暫的沉默使Salieri誤以為他的父親已決定放棄勸說，他連著麥克風轉接至Antonio，在另一巷弄內的弟弟同樣小心翼翼的以眼神確認四周安全，「Antonio，你那邊情況如何？」

「哥，這裡沒有發現他們的蹤跡，你那邊呢？」Antonio將身子靠向老舊斑駁的牆面，一旁的垃圾桶蓋突然發出刺耳的金屬聲，繃緊的情緒使他朝著那處開了槍，一隻嚇壞的黑貓從他的身側躍去，看牠的狀況僅是受到驚嚇並沒有遭到槍傷Antonio鬆了一口氣。

Salieri緊張的聲音出現在耳邊，那低沉的嗓音質問著，「發生了什麼事？我聽見槍聲。」

Leopold同樣從相同線道聽見兩人的對話，「Antonio，回報情況。」

Salieri與父親的聲音同時響起，Antonio全身震了一下，試圖保持冷靜「沒事，只是一隻貓而已。」

「Antonio還有Salieri，你們最好是現在給我撤，否則會有什麼樣的下場搞清楚。」Leopold的怒吼聲就彷彿人在面前般充滿氣勢，兄弟倆同一瞬間感到一陣冷顫，父親的聲音聽起來確實十分生氣，但若是現在離開那麼他們把人追到這的苦心就將功虧一簣。

他的仇家腿上中了一槍絕對走不遠，就算現在身處對方的巢穴，但他們調查過這附近的防守是最為薄弱的部分，對方身上唯一的通訊器材也在稍早的打鬥之中被破壞，他無法聯繫上組織內部的成員。

Salieri緩緩走向弟弟所在的巷弄，當陰影靠近對方時敏感青年迅速回頭拿槍指著他，但發現是自己的兄長之後他僅是將身後靠著對方彼此注意兩頭的動靜。

「父親，抱歉，我們會處理好事情的，您別擔心。」Salieri說完之後直接將通訊關閉，Antonio則一臉吃驚的看著他的兄長。

生怕父親牽連他的弟弟，他刻意在對方開啟的耳麥旁以壓低的嗓說，「Antonio，把通訊關了。」接著他伸手拿下弟弟耳邊的電子器材擅自將連結切斷。

「哥？」Antonio簡直不敢相信眼前的男人真的這樣做了，那完全能夠視為一種挑釁行為，對象還是他們的父親，就算今晚平安回家了，那麼誰能保證他們在家也能夠同樣平安？

「Papa的聲音現在對我們兩個而言太過於危險，Antonio你也有感覺到吧？當他在下命令的同時。」

「我、唉，我們完蛋了。」Antonio已經放棄談論這麼話題，既然他的兄長都這麼做了，那麼不管做什麼也於事無補，他決定將注意力全心放在完成任務之上。

兩人一前一後將手中的槍枝舉起，一個細微的聲響傳入耳邊，他們對彼此使了一個眼色，走出漆黑的巷弄眼前佈滿荒煙漫草的廢墟確確實實傳來步伐拖沓聲，Salieri以手臂阻止弟弟往前，藍棕眸色在夜晚變得深沉，危險的氣息使得兩人腎上腺素上升，不由得勾起狂妄的嘴角。

率先踏入廢墟的Salieri沿著牆邊移動，每進入一間既有隔間都特別小心，跟在他身後的Antonio則隨時注意著他們所走過的路，避免有敵人從後方襲來。

從他們進入之後就靜得彷彿毫無人煙的廢墟使得兩人同時起了疑心，他們走過每一間殘破的空房，卻連個影子也沒看見，內心的遲疑使兩人朝著進入的大門撤出，突然之間，一陣微弱的火光朝著Salieri迸射，煙硝漫了開來，當他察覺到危險下意識躲過子彈卻仍擦傷臉頰，淺傷流出些許鮮紅色的血液，緩緩滴下。

Antonio朝著子彈來襲的方向射了兩槍，絲毫沒有擊中目標的感覺，兩人聽見約莫至少三人的腳步聲從門外走進，他們將自己藏匿在充滿裂紋極不穩固的立柱下方，就著外頭微弱的路燈光芒試圖辨識對方的人數。

Salieri很快地以眼神告訴Antonio自己將去處理左側的兩名高壯男人，而右手邊的那個則由他負責，迅速讀懂兄長的示意，兩人同時間起身射擊，對方也同一時間注意到兩人的位置對他們開槍，火藥以及煙硝的那股氣味充斥鼻腔，灰白的煙霧散了開來，他們由過去的經驗在視線極差的環境之下找到自己的對手。

悶吭聲與哀號聲在夜裡特別的明顯，兩人不顧子彈劃過手臂以及大腿的疼痛率先衝上，對方僅是被擊中無生命危險的部位，但也足以影響活動的靈活度，Salieri手中的手槍已無子彈，他轉而以拳頭砸向離他最近的那名男人，對方的腹部遭受重擊難受的彎著腰縮起身。

正當他想趁勝追擊時身後另一名男人抓握住他的手臂將他向一旁甩去，不穩的腳步使他跌向滿是瓦礫的工程廢料中，Salieri看著對方朝他靠近趕緊一個翻身閃過往他踩去的狠蹬，盡速站穩了身之後他朝對方衝撞，胸口撞向那名男人，他有自信自己不會輕易的輸。

那撞擊使得兩人都向後仰倒，Salieri穩住了腳步撐起自己的重量，對方果不其然直接撞上身後的柱子，脆化的油漆漫天散開碎在他的身上，他抽出自己無子彈的手槍以槍托敲擊對方的前額，骨頭碎裂的聲音是如此的清脆。

當他回過身查看Antonio的情況時，他的弟弟早已將對手擊倒在地，Salieri查看過襲來的三人，沒有一個是他們這次任務的目標，「該死，他們只是來拖延時間。」他抹去臉頰上還未乾去的傷口，手背上沾染上鮮血以及土塵。

Antonio忽然舉起了手中的槍，槍口對準了他的兄長，Salieri卻連眨一下眼睛都沒有，子彈筆直地朝他射了出來，他僅是勾起了淺笑。

劃破空氣的聲響近在耳際，他的身後傳來過於悶沉的悲鳴，倒落在地的碰撞聲隨之發出，Salieri張開了雙手抱住了他的弟弟，Antonio滿是殺意的眼神緩緩恢復平時，他閉上了那對棕眸，雙手同樣抱緊了Salieri。

\----------

冷冽的寒風彷彿要凍進骨裡一般，他們最終並沒有達成任務，仇家早已趁著兩人在廢墟內搏鬥的同時離去，Salieri檢視過他與Antonio的傷勢，彼此並未受到特別嚴重足以終止任務的傷害，但已追丟了那混帳，兩人就算再任性也明白繼續待在這徘徊僅會引來過多不必要的麻煩。

認知到自己的誤判造成如此狼狽的下場，Salieri的臉色有些僵硬，回家得面對盛怒的父親更讓他不由得在寒冬中冒著冷汗。

注意到Salieri的焦躁以及不安，Antonio搭上了兄弟的肩，攬了攬對方，「那不是你一個人的責任，你不需要自己承擔這一切。」

Antonio的舉動不禁讓總是表現堅強的兄長正視自己內心的缺口，能填補上那處的正是眼前從小跟著他的弟弟，以及接納了他們倆給予歸屬的父親，過去曾經的種種使他成就今日的模樣，那其中最大的功臣非兩人莫屬。

Salieri展露出平日爽朗的微笑，注視著眼前的道路，他們將回到父親的身邊，「Antonio謝謝你，我們回家吧。」

\-------------

走進家門後兩人瞬間能感到令人窒息的氣氛，Leopold並不像平時坐在沙發上等待，他一見到兩個孩子歸來便朝著他們走去，雙眼之中毫不保留的滿是凶狠，那足以讓任何人背脊發涼的瞪視簡直讓Salieri與Antonio站直了身子不敢輕舉妄動。

他伸出那隻戴著戒指的手，修長的手指撫過Salieri臉龐上的傷痕，血液早已凝結成深紅，被觸碰到仍微微刺痛。

回過身子注視著Antonio，對方的西裝各處都已劃破，黑色的布料上頭沾染著血液以及灰白色的塵土，一身狼狽的模樣簡直讓人不忍直視。

Salieri不曉得自己是否該主動提起，但正當他要開口的時候卻一句話也說不出口，話哽在喉嚨難以發出任何詞句，他低了下頭注視著自己不再晶亮的鞋頭。

他當然看得出兩兄弟的內心在擔心著什麼，Leopold並沒有開口怒斥兩人，也沒有在他們最為脆弱的此刻加諸懲罰，僅冷冷地留下一句，「既然回來了，就別再說了，去把自己的傷口和衣著打理好。」

兩人驚訝的抬起頭望向父親，卻在同一刻失語，他們僅是沉默的看著身為黑道首領的父親拄著平日拿在手裡的手杖緩緩離去的背影，隨著房門沉重關上的悶響才互看著彼此喘了一口氣。

並不需要彼此提醒，他們都知道父親隱忍住內心的怒火，那股悶在心中的憤怒反讓人難以呼吸，兄弟倆寧可父親大聲斥喝，給予懲戒，也不希望對方冷漠離去。

但這個夜晚已發生太多的事情，也許三人都需要一點時間冷靜，Salieri拍了拍Antonio的背，在對方的額上落下一吻，「我知道你在想什麼，因為我也一樣，回房間休息吧，其餘的等到我們與父親都準備好再談吧。」

Antonio點著頭應著他的兄長，「我們會一起面對這一切。」

\-------------

格外寧靜的夜晚讓人特別難耐，Salieri感到躺在床鋪上的身軀逐漸在下沉，宛若墜落深海，四周圍一點聲響也沒有，僅能感覺到自己正在不斷的往下，他不曉得自己掉落得多深，亦或者自己將會到達何處，但也許這樣也不錯，能夠遠離一切的煩惱。

Salieri。

他聽見了耳邊傳來呼喚的聲音，但眼皮過於沉重他絲毫不想回應對方的喊聲。

Salieri。

聲音再次來到耳邊，他試著睜開雙眼，卻僅是一片漆黑。

Salieri。

＂別再喊了。＂就算他知道在這樣的地方是不會有人出現，他該將那視為幻聽。

在那什麼也看不見的世界，睜開雙眼與閉上本該是相同，但當那對異色瞳注視著那片黑暗時，似乎有道刺眼的光芒照射在他眼前，Salieri瞇起了雙眼卻想正視那道曙光，不由自主伸出了雙手，試圖抓緊些什麼。

他諷刺的笑著自己，這裡什麼也觸碰不到，卻在同時間舉起的雙手各自感受到一股拉力將他向上帶，正當他即將浮出海面的同時，他瞬間驚醒過來。

坐起了身子，Salieri感到背上的黑色背心早已被汗水所浸濕，衣物黏在皮膚上的感覺並不大好，他試著回想起夢中的記憶，忽然他笑了出聲，那是發自內心的笑，「那聲音，我想起來那格外熟悉的嗓音屬於誰了。」

撥起垂落前額的髮絲，Salieri知道在夢裡將他從深淵拉起的正是他的父親以及他的兄弟。

\-------------

誰說黑道只能手持刀槍與人搏鬥？至少Leopold不會是典型的黑道形象，他身上的氣息高雅，舉手投足像名紳士，就算擁有一對銳利的雙眼以及天生的支配者氣質，在他人眼裡並不會第一眼將他視為幫派分子。

早晨的琴室傳來柔和卻夾雜些許沉重的曲調，Salieri與Antonio穿著一身乾淨的訂製西裝，推開了門，他們注視著父親彈奏鋼琴的手指，修長的指頭在琴鍵上行雲流水，所有的音符對兩人來說並不陌生。

Leopold的雙眼未離開過那黑白鍵，持續的演奏曲目，直到兩兄弟在他身側雙膝著地，音符不再躍動，「你們現在是什麼意思。」低啞的嗓質問著兩人，他們當然早已做好心理準備面對，同時間Salieri與Antonio的聲音重疊「父親，為了昨晚的任性，我們感到十分抱歉。」

那對眉挑起，嚴肅看著腳下跪得直挺的孩子，他昨晚確實對於兩個不聽話的傢伙感到憤怒，不聽勸告走入敵人的陷阱？擅自將通訊器關閉？何等的不知死活。

「所以你們現在是來主動求懲罰？」Leopold轉過身子注視兩個孩子的雙眼，他們兩人的眼神看起來充滿著堅定，雖從他們微微顫抖的身子能知道他們並沒有眼神中所展現得毫無畏懼。

Salieri想了一下壓低嗓子回應著，「您想要如何懲罰不聽話的孩子呢？父親。」這話聽在Leopold的耳裡不禁覺得帶有幾分誘惑意思。

他站起身子將墨黑色的鋼琴椅拉至房內的中央，「你們自己決定誰先。」Leopold一個眼神，身下的兩個孩子都知曉該如何動作，兩人互看了彼此一眼，Salieri率先撐起自己，跪在地上使雙膝有些疼痛，他緩緩走向那張椅子，將自己腰間上的皮帶解開，不假思索便將西裝褲與內褲脫去仔細摺疊起墊在他即將趴下的位置。

Salieri趴伏在椅子上噘起了白皙的臀瓣，雙手則輕觸著地面維持身子的平衡，Leopold將手腕上的袖扣解開，黑色的襯衫被捲至手臂上方，那清晰可見的肌肉線條是如此的讓人感到畏懼，他將手掌貼覆在對方挺俏的臀瓣上大力的揉捏了幾下，拉起他的西裝下擺露出了腰臀線條「十下。」

原先聽見十下，兩人在一瞬間感到鬆了一口氣，但當他們聽見父親解開腰間上的皮帶時，忍不住笑了自己的愚蠢，當然是皮帶，而不只是手掌。

Leopold退出了些許空間，站在Salieri的身後，第一下落下的瞬間空氣在瞬間劃破，皮帶不偏不倚的抽在男人右邊的臀瓣上頭，他繃起了雙臀，發出了淺淺哀號，刺痛感在臀上漫了開來。

「不要繃緊，放鬆，Salieri。」他的父親命令著。

Salieri將自己的姿勢調整了一下，再次準備好面對接下來的懲罰，第二下僅是從他的臀峰掠過，像是騷癢搔不到癢處的那股焦躁，男人臀微微顫動，在一旁的Antonio看著自己的兄長被懲罰不自覺的緊張起來。

第三下無情的落在左邊的臀瓣，粉色的皮帶痕跡瞬間烙印在上頭，力道控制得十分洽當，低沉的嗓略帶顫抖喊出喉音。

淺淺喘息，弓起自己的背部，不斷感受到承受皮帶的臀部傳來灼熱的溫度，麻癢刺痛的感覺瞬間擴散至整個後臀，這感覺卻讓他的下身忍不住抽動了一下，「糟糕。」他心想。

抽打來到了第五下，熱辣的感覺依然佈滿整個臀部，Salieri再次因皮帶與皮膚接觸的疼痛感顫抖著身子，臀部往前挺了一點性器磨蹭著座椅邊緣，張開的雙腿再次調整至標準抽打的姿勢。  
當懲罰進入最後幾下時，Leopold刻意將皮帶抽在兩片臀瓣之間，Salieri發現自己的下身已燃起微微性慾，揚起了前端，隨著每一下的拍打刺激在臀部的皮膚上，他都能夠感受到自己的慾望更為濃厚，若身後的父親發現自己藉由懲罰達到快感不曉得會以什麼樣的表情看待他，這讓他不自覺將自己的下身更加貼近椅側蹭著邊緣。

「結束了，你最好在下次違抗命令之前想想會有什麼下場，Salieri」Leopold將手輕撫過那紅腫發燙的雙臀，格外溫柔的動作簡直要讓身下的男人抑制不住自己的慾望，他靜靜站起刻意將自己的衣物遮掩住興奮起的部位。

看著兄長緩緩跪回他的身邊，Antonio起身面對屬於自己的懲罰，雖然Leopold知道違抗命令的起頭者是Salieri，但兄弟倆總是共同承擔所有後果。

次子Antonio在他面前總是較為乖巧，而他也知道在面臨危險的時候乖巧的孩子會變得狠勁十足，彷彿從小貓轉為獅子，一口咬向對方的致命部位。

現在於他眼下自己脫著褲子趴在椅上的孩子正扭著自己裸露的臀部調整至舒服的位置，Leopold同樣輕撫過Antonio的臀瓣，溫熱的手掌在上頭游移著，年長的男人彎下了腰在他的孩子耳邊輕聲說著，「準備好了？」

「是的，父親。」面對懲罰時的Antonio雖感到害怕但內心深處對於來自父親所給予的疼痛卻難以抗拒，方才看著Salieri的懲罰他不得不承認自己想像了那一道道紅腫的皮帶痕烙在他臀上的畫面。

臀上迎來手掌輕拍，Antonio明白那代表著什麼，他做好了心理準備，沒多久第一下抽在他的臀瓣下方，那多肉的部位被皮帶抽打隨之晃動，不禁縮了一下身子，感受那灼熱蔓延的感覺。

第二下皮帶落下，落在原先紅痕的上方，兩片臀瓣都同時受到抽打，「Antonio，告訴我，你和Salieri被懲罰的原因。」

Antonio愣了一愣，他的雙手抓握著椅腳，並沒有及時回應，緊接著身後承受了第三下抽打，在他思考毫無防備的時候來到，雙腿不禁發軟失去平衡。

「是我，父親，Antonio只是聽從我的指示而已。」Salieri起身扶著他的弟弟，忍不住制止父親繼續落下皮帶。

「不，Salieri只是擋在我的面前擔下所有責任，若他沒有率先違抗您的命令，我也會做同樣的事情。」Antonio趴伏回原先的位置辯駁著。

Leopold收起了手中的皮帶，向前檢視著Antonio臀上的痕跡，控制過力道的皮帶並沒有使他受到真正的傷害，僅是表面浮起微微紅腫，他的手指撫過那痕跡，身下的男人發出了微弱的呻吟。

「夠了，Salieri和Antonio，繼續爭論毫無意義，你們最好是別再犯同樣的過錯。」Leopold轉而以手掌摑打著仍趴伏在椅上的次子，厚實的拍打發出響亮的聲音。

Antonio並沒有想到父親會改由手掌教訓他，與冰冷的皮帶不同，掌心的溫度是如此的熱燙，拍打在臀瓣上時僅是一陣刺痛，他原先在看著Salieri的懲罰時已揚起的下身於此刻簡直硬得發疼。

十下的懲罰結束，Leopold停下了手中的動作，兩兄弟的臉頰都因羞恥以及慾望泛起紅潤，上身一身西裝凌亂，下身裸露難以完全遮掩住的生理反應。

看在Leopold眼裡滿是無奈。

\--------

他真的沒有想到事情又再次演變成如此，若真要說他的兩個養子確實是非常刻意，從自主求懲罰之後他的怒火其實早已消退，以最為平靜的心情懲罰他們才不會因情緒失控而傷害到彼此，但這情慾高漲的氣氛究竟又是怎麼一回事？

此時此刻Antonio的動作與方才毫無改變，他仍趴伏在那鋼琴椅上，但Salieri正雙手抓握著弟弟紅腫的臀瓣向兩側掰開，濕滑的舌頭舔弄著那處皺褶，舌尖在穴口打轉著，而他Leopold，脫去了褲子將陰莖挺入Antonio的嘴裡，次子一吸一吐的舔著那半勃的下身，不時還會因為後穴的刺激而發出嗚噎聲。

Leopold蹙緊著雙眉表情凝重的悶沉喘息，微微擺著腰將陰莖挺進次子的口腔，Antonio奮力的想讓父親的下身硬挺，舌尖舔著那柱狀，偶爾將口腔包覆最前端吸允。

身後Salieri的濕熱的舌頭緩緩開拓窄穴，一點一點向裡面伸入，讓Antonio的甬道充滿他的唾液，頂著內裏灼熱的壁肉，滿意看著羞澀的弟弟忍不住扭著腰臀，隱忍將失控的呻吟，背上不停冒出的汗水說明了他有多麼壓抑，雙手因Salieri的動作緊抓著椅腳壓抑，讓他的哥哥忍不住更加賣力的將舌頭往內探。

已經將Antonio的後穴逐漸舔開，熱切的鼻息不停的拍打在那細緻的皮膚上，緩慢抽出的舌頭牽動著裡頭紅豔的軟肉，觸電般的酥麻感終將讓對方忍不住低聲喘息，背部輕微的起伏著。

舌尖離開了窄穴，Salieri並不急著繼續，他緩緩將注意力放至張合著的穴口下方，在對方腿間的會陰以及囊袋上不停舔舐著，Antonio的雙腿內側沾滿了唾液，微微泛起了水光，在燈光照射下十分的誘人。

Salieri與Leopold一個眼神交換，兩人互相換了位置，Antonio嘴裡的陰莖才剛離開還喘著氣，眼前卻映入了熟悉的另一根，兄長硬挺的下身正在他眼前擺弄著，Antonio勾起危險的笑意，壞心的輕咬了那陰莖一口。

「唔、」Salieri縮了一下身子，正當他想開口說些什麼的時候Antonio已將他的陰莖含入口中，逼得Salieri僅能發出舒服的嘆息聲。

走向Antonio身後的Leopold以指尖戳進那滿是唾液的窄穴中，加以擴張了幾下，也許手指能夠無阻礙的抽插，但完全硬挺的下身肯定會讓他的次子受傷，男人抽出了手指正準備離開琴室，「Papa您在找這個？」Salieri從西裝內袋中拿出了一管潤滑拋給了自己的父親。

Leopold眼神複雜的瞪視自己的孩子，他就知道這兩個傢伙有所準備，男人將潤滑劑抹上Antonio的臀縫間後以手指再次拓張了那濕潤的甬道，唾液以及潤滑劑充滿了對方的內裏，腰臀不滿足的擺動著。

一個巴掌拍打在那不斷扭動的臀上頭，方才的紅腫受到刺激後帶著刺痛，Antonio喊出了聲，看著口中滑出的陰莖再次含了回去，Leopold握起自己被挑起的慾望挺進了他的甬道，雙手扶著兩片臀瓣大力撞擊著，響亮的拍打聲迴盪整間琴室。

舔弄的聲響以及下腹撞擊臀瓣的拍打聲形成美妙的協奏，黏膩的水聲隨之伴奏著，被挺進填滿的快感不用多久便讓Antonio難以克制的射了出來，他的陰莖甚至連碰都還未被碰觸，泛著水光的雙眼充滿著迷茫。

身後仍在他窄穴內抽插著的陰莖加快了速度，Antonio快速收縮的臀穴刺激著Leopold，他也隨之將精液射進那灼熱的甬道之中。

陰莖還在Antonio嘴裡脹痛的Salieri舔著修長的指節，沾濕自己的手指接著插入後穴，不夠濕潤的手指摩擦著內壁，他用力以手指操著自己，直到腦海之中呈現空白，那道熱流灌入了弟弟的口內，屬於Salieri的淫靡氣息蔓延開來。

Antonio將他口中的精液吞了下去，滿意的看見自己的哥哥一陣尷尬紅著雙頰別過頭。

也許Salieri在成為Leopold的養子之前過著並不好過的日子，但那時他有弟弟Antonio陪伴，現在，他有了父親有了家，在別過頭的那瞬間他勾起了一抹名為幸福的笑容。


End file.
